Gone Too Far
by FelicianoTheNiggle
Summary: Ivan likes Yao, but Natalia will not approve. If she finds out its over...  Not much of a great summarry. They are NOT nations in this story, so they have their human names. Rated M for later chpts
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my very first time writing fanficton! Well, I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ivaaaaaaaan~! Please open the door!"<p>

I love her, but she really irritates me! I am her big brother and that's sick. Besides… I like Yao. He's so cute. And he doesn't bang on my door oh-so constantly, insisting that we should get married and have little Ivan-babies. He doesn't even know me much at all actually… Anyway, such a though sickens me. I love my little sister, Natalia, she is beautiful. But she's my sister and I don't like her in that way. I wish she'd understand that. I think Torus likes her anyway.

* * *

><p>It's noon. Yao just gave me his phone number before I walked home… which was a few minutes ago. I don't want to seem desperate, but I want to know if he made it home safely. I think I'll call him anyway.<p>

…

…

"Hello-aru?"

"Allo!"

"Who is this-aru?"

"It's Ivan. I just wanted to know if you walked home safely."

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern-aru."

I didn't speak for a few seconds. His voice is sounds so cute and innocent.

"Ivan? Are you still there? Hel-"

"Oh! Sorry! Da. So what are you doing?"

"Well I was going to start making dinner, it takes a while to make-aru."

"Oh, that's nice. What are you doing to make?"

"I'm not sure yet, actually. Hey, why don't you come over and we can have lunch first, then if you'd like, help me make dinner and we can enjoy dinner-aru?"

Did he just invite me over for dinner? I answered almost immediately!

"Da! That should be fun!… Uh… You don't mind if I brind Vodka, do you? I love vodka!"

"Sure, I don't mind-aru."

"Okay, so what time can I come over?"

"If you want to come for lunch then as soon as possible, but if you want to help make dinner around 2:00-aru. I don't know when we'll starting eating, it might be past 6:00-aru."

"Can I get you address first? I just need to take a shower and stuff, da?"

* * *

><p>Is this it? This house looks very… normal. Dull yet comforting.<p>

DING DONG

"Ivan! Welcome to my home-aru!"

"Allo, Yao!"

I took a step inside and it was amazing, da! There were small statues of dragons, amazing paintings, everything was just beautiful!

"This is amazing! My home is like a piece of crap compared to this, da?"

"Hahaha! Thank you-aru! Let me show you around. The house was amazing, until he took me to the backyard. It had so many flowers, stones, waterfalls, I couldn't take my eyes off of it!

We had lunch and dinner. It was fun making it. We had a lot of laughs. He tried vodka for the fist time. He hated it. It was the most fun I've had in months, so I invited him to my house another day.

* * *

><p>It was already dark out by the time I left. Walking home was relaxing. I felt a little dizzy, drinking that vodka. But I didn't drink enough for me to pass out. I heard banging when I came to the block where my house was. The closer I got, the louder it got.<p>

Oh no… Don't tell me…

I rubbed my eyes hoping it was just the vodka getting to me and it'll go away. But no. This was n hallucination. There was Natalia hitting the door that she already left dents on rom previous time!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be nice! Chapter 2 is coming up! Thanks<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Big brother! Please open the door! What happened?"

Shit! I'm always home around this time! I don't think she saw me, I should hide…

"Big brother! Please! What happened? Why aren't you answering?"

She sounds worried, like she's not even thinking bout that whole marriage idea…

**SMASH**

I ran up to her, not caring whether cars were coming.

"Natalia! Your bleeding! Why did you break the window?"

"Big brother! It's just, your always home at this time, and I thought something happened to you!"

"I saw a light from my peripheral vision.

"Damn! Come on inside!"

I turned off all of the lights so I wont cause attention to my house.

"Natalia. You bleeding bad… Let me get some bandages." When I cam back, she was smiling.

"Why are you smiling? Doesn't it hurt?"

"Yes, but I'm finally in your house."

"Natalia, If you weren't such a psycho and understand that I DON'T LIKE YOU, then maybe I would let you in!" I finished patching her up.

"But brother!"

Natalia! Please! I do-"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

I turned to my window and see red and blue lights. Dammit! it's the police!

"Natalia, go hide!"

"But bi-"

"Natalia, go to my room and stay there!" I said as quietly as I could. I didn't even have to ask her twice, she headed straight for my room and closed the door. I hope she doesn't do anything strange like stuff my boxers in her dress and take them home or anything…

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Hello, officers. Is something wrong?"

"We got a report for a noise complaint. They said they heard a glass brake and a man talking, I assume that's you."

Shit! "Oh yeah. That was me. I was locked out and I had to break the window to get in. I didn't have my keys or phone, and my door locks automatically. It's true. Just incase Natalia chased me home and I didn't have enough time to lock the door… Its happened before.

"Okay then. Stay out of trouble. And try not to come home so late at night."

"Yes sir. Goodnight officers."

I went to my room to check on Natalia. And of course! She fell asleep on my bed.

"Natalia. Are you awake?"

No answer.

Maybe she fainted of blood loss! I checked her wound and the bleeding stopped, it wasn't a bad wound. I cant make her go home. Its already late, I'm tired and its dangerous to walk alone this late. Might as well… I put a blanket over her and took off her shoes and headband. I have to stay up to make sure no people of rats come through the door or something. I have to get that replaced as soon as possible. It's getting cold.

* * *

><p>Its 10:00A.M. when the phone rings. Damn, I fell asleep.<p>

"Mm… Allo?"

"Ni hao, Ivan-aru!"

"Oh! Yao… hi."

"What's wrong? Were you still sleeping-aru?"

"Nothing, no. So, da, what's up?"

"I just bought a necklace that I think you'd love! So whenever I come over, I can give it to you-aru!

My can feel my face turning red… He bought something for me? How sweet…

"Da! Thank you!"

The conversation ended after I remembered Natalia was in my room. When I walked I saw my desk drawer slightly open and there was a note on my bed.

_Thank you big brother. You bed is very comfortable! _

_Maybe, you know, one day, we should have a little fun and-_

I CANT READ THAT PART!

_Anyway!_

_Thanks again. I love you_

_- Love Natalia _


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not worry! I am not dead and the story shall continue!**

* * *

><p>I put down the note and grabbed the phone and dialed Alfred Jones' phone number. The house seemed to get colder and colder by the minute with the broken window. So hopefully, Alfred can help me, although we aren't in very good terms. While I waited I grabbed myself a bowl and served myself some cereal. It's been a while since I've had cereal. It makes me feel like a kid. He agreed to help me with the window tomorrow. I know I'm from Russia, but it's been a while since I've moved, and I'm not so used to the cold anymore. After I hung up the phone, I finished my breakfast, grabbed my coat, and was on my way to Natalia's house. I hope she made it home safe and went to the hospital to check out her wound. As I walked, all I could think of was Yao. A smile spread across my face. I can't wait to see what he got me. I should get him something. Something ten times better then what he got me.<p>

Now I'm at Natalia's house.

**Knock knock**

"Big brother! Hello." she smiled.

"Hello, Natalia. I was just wondering if you made it home safe, and you did. So how's your wound?" "Fine. Would you like so come inside?" "I think we should get your wound checked first. It could get infected."

Natalia smiled her creepy smile once again. "Will you accompany me?" "Yes, that's what big brothers are for." We both smiled until she turned and grabbed her coat.

I feel a little guilty, I'm the reason she got this wound in the first place. It's also cold outside, and she's walking. She does seem a bit happy though. When we are about half way there, I feel a sudden warmth on my palm, between my fingers, then around my waist.

"Thank you, big brother. I love you." She said, hugging me tighter. I hugged her back and returned the 'I love you'.

When we got there, the lady at the desk gave me a strange look, as if she thinks I did that to her… it's only partly true. Once we got out and she was all stitched up, I dropped her off at her house. "Thank you." she said. "You're welcome. Be careful, da?" I responded. "I must be on my way now, Natalia." She closed the door, and I turned and walked away. I checked my watch. It's still a bit early. "I suppose I should pick up my present now." I though to myself.

* * *

><p>I<strong> know this is a short chapter, but the next one won't be. I promise. :U<strong>


End file.
